


dissonance

by corpseparty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty/pseuds/corpseparty
Summary: dis·so·nance/ˈdisənəns/nounlack of harmony among musical notes."an unusual degree of dissonance for such choral styles"synonyms:	inharmoniousness, discordance, atonality, cacophonya tension or clash resulting from the combination of two disharmonious or unsuitable elements."dissonance between campaign rhetoric and personal behavior"used in a/some sentence(s);if you asked anyone that knew taako well enough to know his name, they'd all say one thing about him. for lack of a better, more proper phrase, if you asked them for a word to describe the coffee shop barista, most of them would agree. they would say that he was dissonant. everything he did and said clashed with the way he was raised, his upbringing. but maybe that was what the boy wanted, to cause confusion.





	dissonance

i'll work on this later, it's gonna be great so don't sue me please  
posting it now so it both saves and doesn't delete ALL MY PROGRESS LIKE BEFORE


End file.
